Applications residing on mobile platforms pose different challenges when fetching data in real-time from remote servers. For example, the total memory for most mobile devices is five hundred and twelve megabytes. Out of this memory, each program has thirty-two megabytes of memory in which to run. The thirty-two megabytes of memory is the entirety of the memory that a program can be utilizing at any one point. Because memory available on mobile devices is limited, caching all data from a remote server in its native format is not always feasible.
Users also tend to require views consisting of vast amounts of information on a single screen, for example, an entire corporate contact lists in a single view. These views apply scrolling and expect a very smooth transition. When the items in the view require specific individual data, such as real-time data or large images stored on a server, a single scroll on the screen would result in tremendous amount of requests to the server. Accordingly, this would slow down the processing on the device itself making the device perform inadequately and resulting in a very poor user experience.
When memory resources are scarce, mobile applications do not show all of the data or in the alternative, the mobile applications create methods for on-demand only viewing of single items to prevent scrolling issues. To overcome the above-described challenges, a system for updating presentations on mobile devices and methods thereof are described in the present application. These as well as other related advantages are described below.